Dream Academy
by Arukewari
Summary: Cast aside by Jacob Black when he becomes a famous singer, a heart-broken Bella swears to take revenge by outdoing him in show business. She gets into Dream Academy, a school for teenagers gifted in the Performing Arts and gets paired up with arrogant, uncontested top actor, Edward Cullen. Oh joy. AU. OOC Bella


**A/N Welcome. So this is going to quite AU. This school does not exist, I only wish it did.**

**Summary: Cast aside by Jacob Black when he becomes a famous singer, a heart-broken Bella swears to take revenge by outdoing him in show business. She gets into Dream Academy, a school for teenagers gifted in the Performing Arts and gets paired up with uncontested, arrogant top actor, Edward Cullen. Joy. AU OOC Bella**

**Disclaimer: I basically own nothing.**

**Warning: Not much now except for a few swear words**

* * *

I stumble head-first into the bush.

Normally my face would burst into flames, I'd stammer for a bit and then get over it. Today though, it makes me want to kill myself, because I collapsed in a cardboard bush, on stage, in front of six directors with their pens poised over my application form.

What do I do in front of the men who will decide whether I get admitted to the best acting school in the country? A fantastic impression of a drunken, headless chicken during my monologue of Lady Macbeth.

Which pretty much screws my chances ofgetting into any performing arts school _ever._

"That's enough," the bald one says, after I've disentangled myself. They don't even help me up, jerks. "We'll be contacting you with regards to your application."

I walk out to wide streets and superimposed chain-shops. My dingy apartment is not too far away but nestled between the flats of a fat guy who smokes weed and a retired hooker. One of the reasons I so wanted that spot where accommodations were included.

Another was Jacob Black. Or as I liked to call him: Jackass Black.

The guy I loved so much, I picked up my bags, gave up my entire life and worked myself to death in three minimum wage jobs to support his dream of becoming a singer. He's now so popular there are life-size cardboard cut-outs of him in "_your local stores for just $9.99_".

What does he do then? Gets himself a (bimbo) girlfriend and throws me out like a used Kleenex.

Thus his fitting nickname: Jackass.

That was also the day I quit my jobs and vowed revenge by usurping him in the Performing Arts industry.

I distract myself from the irritable-itch I get whenever I think of Black by whipping up a home-made burger with courgette fries and settle on my only table. There are a half-dozen emails from my mum and I debate answering them as I chew. I decide against it. I was no longer the angelic, innocent girl who was the definition of altruism. My mom was in for a nasty shock and I didn't want to deal with the repercussions of that today.

My phone buzzes.

"_Hello. May I speak to Bella Swan please?"_

I swallow sharply to clear my oesophagus. "This is her."

"_Hi, I'm Mrs Rachel Murrey, Head of the Acting Department at Dream Academy. I'm calling to ask if you'd be willing to see us again tomorrow."_

"I… yes, of course," I stammer getting up to grab a pen. She rambles the time and place, and we exchange our goodbyes.

I put my pen down and stare at my post-it.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

I look around before knocking on the door. The corridors are empty. I guess students didn't stumble into this area of the building unless they were in trouble. Especially not on a Saturday.

"Come in."

Mrs Rachel Murrey sits in her desk chair, barely glancing up as I walk through and settle onto a cushiony seat. I purse my lips and tap a finger on the arm-rest. It's not that I'm impatient but I hate awkward moments and her working while I pretend to be fascinated by her carpet is one of them.

"So." She leans back and steeples her fingers. "Bella Swan."

"Yes?"

She stares at me oddly. Kind of like I would stare at a bad dish I wanted to chuck out but couldn't because I paid 30 quid for it in a fancy restaurant. It's making me uncomfortable.

"Director Cullen seems to think you have potential."

Clearly she doesn't feel the same way.

"Now normally that's not enough to get you admitted but some of the other directors were feeling very _generous _yesterday." She makes a moue of disgust. "They've decided to give you an opportunity."

My heart thuds in my chest.

"You won't be an official student here. We cannot afford to give places to students who really only show some… '_potential_'. However, they are willing to give you access to a number of classes and a dorm-room if you work for us as an assistant, a cleaner what-have-you."

I frown and decide not to blurt out the first thing on my mind which is something along the lines of: "_You want me to work as a personal maid?"_

Instead I consider what she's saying. I'd have a place to sleep and more importantly, a step into the Acting Industry which is a step closer to destroying Black. Of course I'd be working – probably elbow deep in toilets from the displeased-pinched look on Mrs Murrey's face – but still.

"That sounds great," I say honestly.

"I'm glad you think so." Considering she's Head of Acting, you'd think she would be better at _pretending_ to be somewhat enthused. "We've never done this before," she continues. "But director Cullen has given me the responsibility of organising your move into my department. If you report promptly at 9 Monday morning, we will move you in with the other students and start planning your stay with us."

Recognising a dismissal I stand.

"Thank you Mrs Murrey. See you Monday."

* * *

So here I am, Monday morning. The room I've been given is quite large, with two single beds wedged against opposite walls, two desks and an adjoined-bathroom with a shower, sink and bathtub.

My pathetically small bag lies on the floor as I settle on my bed to wait for my new roommate, a Alice Cullen. Apparently she's the next Whitney Houston.

"Hey!" My new roommate waltzes in with a big, happy grin on her face. "You must be Bella Swan, my new roommate."

"Alice Cullen right?" I stick out my hand but she pulls me into a hug.

This girl is tiny. I mean, I'm quite short, but this girl is actually midget size. I could fit her into my bag, seriously.

"My other roommate moved out months ago when she got an acting job in a Soap and it's been kinda depressing alone, so I'm so glad you're here. Which department are you in?" Alice glances down to my hands to look at my timetable.

"I'm not actually a student here," I grimace a little. "They're letting me stay and attend some classes in acting on the condition I do the odd job here and there to pay for my fees."

Alice sits cross-legged on her bed, still facing me. "I didn't know they did that."

"I'm basically a guinea pig. I assume you're in Singing?"

She nods. "I'm technically already a professional singer but my dad is one of the Board members and he's forcing me to stay until I'm 18." She rolls her eyes. "Same with my twin brother, which is completely ridiculous because he gets paid more than both my parents combined."

"Wow, he must be really good. Have I heard of him?"

"Probably. Edward Cullen?"

A horrified look crosses my face before I can stop myself and Alice explodes into a fit of giggles.

"That's not usually the reaction he gets from girls," she laughs as I school my expression in something other than disgust.

Hang on.

I don't need to feel hatred for Edward Cullen anymore. Sure, Black took it upon himself to best Cullen and assigned him the role of 'arch nemesis' but that has nothing to do with me. If his sister was anything to go by, then Edward Cullen was probably a really nice guy.

"Sorry," I say although I don't see why, seeing as Alice thinks someone hating her brother is hilarious. Maybe she isn't as normal as she makes herself out to be.

"Don't worry. He needs to be taken down a peg or two anyway." She stands. "Do you want me to show you around? I have the rest of the day off and I know Jasper and my brother should have private study now."

"Sure," I agree.

A flight of stairs lead us to a huge courtyard where a group is practising a dance routine, couples are littered across the grass and people are chatting, studying or eating a late breakfast.

"The Courtyard," Alice states rather unnecessarily and gestures expansively with her arms. "Through those doors there, is the kitchen. Now, if you're ever in need of food and the cafeteria is closed, ask for Angela Weber. She's one of the apprentice Cooks and always has a store of freshly baked pastries. The classrooms for acting, I think, are there." She points to tall buildings cocooning the Courtyard from the other side. "When's your first class?"

"This afternoon," I answer as we circle the edge of the Courtyard to another building. "With Mr Banner."

"Hey, my brother's in that class. I'll ask him to take you there. In fact, there he is with Jasper."

I glance up towards the direction of her wave and see the most drop dead gorgeous man I have ever seen. I mean, sure I've seen him on billboards and TV before, but I thought they Photoshop-ed you. Weren't you supposed to look uglier in real life?

"Bella, this is my boyfriend Jasper, and you recognize my brother. Guys, this is Bella, my new roommate."

What do you say when you've been introduced to the most famous under-18 actor in the country? 'Hi' seems too banal.

His long eyelashes frame eyes that are currently piercing into me. And I mean, actually piercing. It feels like I'm being stabbed in the chest.

"Aren't you the girl who fell during the auditions yesterday?"

Oh. My. God. How in the world does he know about that?

"Edward!" Alice hisses and smacks his arm.

"What?" Edward winces and leans away from Alice. "Didn't dad send you the video of the audition yesterday?"

"Yes, but I didn't watch it. That shit's like 4 hours long. And that's not the point. How can _that _be the first thing you say to someone?"

As they start having a small argument I resist the urge to melt into the ground and disappear. I can't look at Jasper either for fear of developing some serious complexes about my looks.

"Why do I have to take her there?" Edward asks. I clearly missed a chunk of their conversation because I have no idea what they're talking about.

"Because it's the polite thing to do. Besides, if you don't, I'll tell dad you wrecked the Cafeteria 2 weeks ago."

Edward growls. "I cannot believe you're blackmailing me with that _again_."

"You hung off the chandelier and smashed 4 tables and almost your skull when it fell off the ceiling," Alice hisses at him with her arms crossed. "You'll show Bella to her class and be nice to her or you're in for a world of trouble. You know how much dad likes to give lectures."

I groan.

"Please don't _force_ him to be nice to me," I whisper to Alice.

She ignores me completely. "Just act like a human being for once in your freaking life, and then you can go back to your idiotic shenanigans."

I was wrong about the Cullens. They're not normal at all. The brother thinks he's Tarzan when he's drunk – at least I hope he was drunk when he was hanging off the ceiling – and the sister says '_shenanigans_'. I mean my _grandmother_ used to say that.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

I miss lunch to deal with administrative crap and become an official member of the school by 1pm. I get some special ID that doesn't say 'Student' nor 'Assistant' so I keep it hidden in my bag. I don't want to encourage questions.

Alice, Jasper and a disgruntled Edward wait for me at the Courtyard. Alice hands me a sandwich and waves goodbye, dragging Jasper after her.

And so I stand there with a guy who clearly doesn't want to have anything to do with me and try not to die of awkwardness. He marches off towards the tall buildings Alice pointed out to me earlier and I'm glad I have to practically jog to catch up with him. At least our journey will be shorter then.

"Mr Cullen… and you must be the new girl, Miss Swan," Mr Banner (I assume) says. When Edward starts to walk away, the teacher clears his throat. He sounds apologetic. "You're going to have to sit with Miss Swan I'm afraid. Our next module will be entirely based on pair work and your father insisted on the two of you working together."

"_What?_" Cullen hisses.

Probably the only time I'll say this, but I agree with Edward Cullen on this one. I don't care how gorgeous and successful he is, I don't appreciate being talked to like I'm dog shit stuck to the bottom of his expensive shiny shoes.

Especially not for a _whole_ module – however long that is.

"Take it up with Director Cullen," Mr Banner says and shoos us away.

"Bad luck, man," a massive, burly guy with muscles threatening to rip his shirt says and slaps Cullen on his back. The girl next to him agrees.

Am I invisible? Do they not see me standing _right here_? Are these people completely incapable of being polite and acting like half-way decent human beings?

"No offense," the big guy adds as he looks at me.

Yeah, none taken. It's not like I'm going to be up all night because these (admittedly beautiful) people don't have enough sense to pretend being paired with me is not going to be the worse frigging experience of their lives.

I sit down and whimper as Mr Banner announces the first assignment: 'Act out a romantic make up scene after break-up scenario X'. Because of course it couldn't have been 'act out shooting someone', or 'act out being vampires trying to rip each others' head off'. No, it had to be _romantic_.

"Here's our scenario," Cullen speaks loudly over the sudden cacophony of noise in the room. "'Man breaks up with Woman. He later realises that he made a huge mistaken and that he hadn't appreciated how great she was until she was gone. He asks for forgiveness and wants to get back together.' … How moronic."

We sit in silence for awhile, watching the other pairs discussing their scenes. We must have gotten the short straw because _seriously_, there is nothing to discuss with this.

"I mean," I start. "Obviously she would _never_ forgive him."

" – she would forgive him," Cullen says at the same time.

"I'm sorry what?" I say, glaring at him. "Of course she's not going to forgive him. He was clearly treating her like shit." Just like Jackass Black, I add in my head.

"Oh come on, it's not like he cheated on her. He made a dumb mistake and realised it before it was too late."

"It is too late – "

A clap interrupts me and we quieten down to listen to Mr Banner. "Now I know you're all very busy with your other classes so I'm giving you until next Monday to prepare the scenario. You will perform in turn and be given an official grade. Just to drive in the point of 'team-work' the pair will be getting same grade, so consider that while you're preparing."

Mr Banner nods to a girl who has a hand in the air.

"Will we be practising in here or can we work independently during our lesson?"

"Good point," he answers. "The classroom will be open during the session but you can work wherever and whenever you want. In acting, it's all about the end result." He grabs his files. "Class is now officially dismissed, but you are welcome to work in here until 5."

Edward scuttles off before I have time to propose a time when we could work together.

Just because _he_ has his future all figured out.

I pick up my stuff and grab the slip of paper with our scenario on it. I know absolutely nothing about acting but apparently I have _'potential_' so I'll see what I can do with this tonight. If only Black hadn't fractured the only romantic bone in my body.

I make my way towards the kitchen where I was too have my first working shift. According to the timetable I'll spend most of my weekday afternoons preparing dinner. Angela Weber was to be my boss in there and from Alice's stories, she seemed nice. Plus, not to be arrogant or anything, but I am actually quite good at cooking.

Maybe I'll usurp Black by hosting my own cooking show. The finale could involve tying him up on a wooden stick and slow-roasting him over a gently flame.

I snort. I am _such_ a sadist.

* * *

**A/N Please review, it would make my day, really, and motivate me to write more (not that I won't if you don't review, but I might update faster :D Also I know this chapter is quite disjointed but I needed to get the backstory out there, so hoped you guys liked it and write a small comment in that tiny box below *points*.**


End file.
